The Nerd and The Wild Boy
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: As the years pass, the Thornberrys and the Rugrats cast remain close as the grow into new people, but some things never change. Donnie seems to still have a weird fascination for Chuckie, and as time goes on, how exactly will his feelings progress? Donnie x Chuckie. Warning: boy x boy, Yaoi, Sexy gay-ness with your childhood shows.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the situation on the island all those years ago, the Thornberrys have remained close to The Pickles, the Finsters and the DeVilles, often spending time with them when they needed a break from their wild adventures. Donnie would often play with the rest of the younger cast of the 'Rugrats' but it soon became clear he had a strange fascination for Chuckie. He would always steal his clothes and mess with his fiery red hair. Chuckie didn't know why and particularly didn't really like all the teasing, but Tommy had suggested that it was probably him trying to become friends with him. It was no secret that Donny didn't speak very well and not even the babies could understand him. Even so, they still managed to have a good time with him. Phil and Lil, mostly Phil, were fascinated by his wild tendencies as was Tommy, but Chuckie still found him a bit weird.

However as they grew older, Chuckie learned to get use to the way he acted. He wanted to say that they were growing close, but to be honest it was rather unclear. After all, he could never understand what he was saying.

When Chuckie turned eleven (All grown up) and learned that his foreign 'friend' was moving into the neighborhood with Eliza who was now attending college, he realized that he needed to figure out a way to understand him, and maybe even give him a way to communicate. So he brought multiple books on reading body language and on learning sign language. He studied hard, becoming dedicated to finding a way on helping the other out.

Then one day during summer vacation the Thornberrys came over for a visit. Everyone was there except for Darwin and Debbie. They were in a little summer home, one the Pickles, DeVilles and Finsters have pitched in one to use during the summer, so their children and them can spend time together without having to worry about work or school. When they heard the Thornberry's were in town they decided to invite them over, to catch up on old times. Eliza, who had been trying to tutor Donnie in basic subjects such as English, Math, Science and History, expressed the difficult time she was having to her parents. "Mom I don't know what to do. Every time I try to teach Donnie something he never listens." Eliza had expressed to her mother Marianne as they drove the summer house Diane, or 'DiDi' as they liked to call her, gave them directions to.

"I know Eliza, but Donnie just has a different way of understanding things. It isn't as easy as it would seem." Marianne commented.

Nigel snorted. "Yes, Donnie certainly is our own little special snowflake isn't he?" He said with a bright smile on his face. Donnie who was in the back seat with Eliza began to blabber on about something but none of them could really understand.

"I know but he has to at least learn English. It'll be difficult for him when he is older if he doesn't at least learn that. There is also his future at stake here. I suppose he could go on and be nature analyst with me, but what if that isn't what he wants to do? There are so many careers out there and he shouldn't have only one job opportunity to choose from-"

"Okay Okay we get it Eliza. Look, DiDi knows a lot about this stuff doesn't see? We'll talk to her about it when we get there." Eliza sighed and nodded, dropping the subject for now. Over the years she had become much more of a worry wart than she had before. Maybe Darwin was rubbing off on her. She still loved the wild and wanted to get back to it as soon as possible, however she was aware that it would be difficult to become a professional if she didn't at least go to college to study the important things. Her pigtails were gone, joined together to the back of her head in a tight curly ponytail. She had developed into a beautiful young lady as she grew older, no longer having braces and glasses not as big and obnoxious as before.

Donnie continued to squirm and move in his seat. He hated cars with a burning passion and would have gladly ran or walked instead of taking this stupid car. However, it was much faster than walking, and he was excited to see the friends he had made over the past few years. He was excited, for he knew now that he lived closer to them, he would get to see them all more often, especially the red haired boy. He had been intrigued by him ever since he first met him as a small child. Now eleven years of age, he still is interested in the boy. Mostly because of how different he is. The way he speaks is funny, always sounding like one of his family members when they become ill, and he looks much different than everyone else, especially his fiery red hair. It reminds him of his sister's and father's hair, which intrigued him greatly. Plus he has these spots on his face that he finds really cool, no one else he knows has those tiny circles on their faces. Yes, Chuckie was certainly a strange human being to the wild boy, and Donnie being strange himself, knew what he was talking about.

When they arrived out the house Donnie immediately released his pesky seatbelt and opened the door, not even waiting for his mother to come to a complete stop. "Donnie!" Marianne called as her adopted son practically barrel rolled out the car, perfectly if I may add, and ran towards the door. Marianne groaned. "Eliza please go get him as I park."

Eliza smiled slightly and nodded. "Don't be too mad mom, he's just excited. I guess it's been a while since he has seen the babies, well I guess they aren't really babies anymore." Eliza stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt and walked out the car quickly, grabbing Donnie by the back of his shirt before he could barge into the home. "Donnie what about the manners that I taught you? You need to knock first." Eliza said gently to her little brother as her parents went to park the car.

Donnie stuck her tongue out at her sister before spewing gibberish again causing Eliza to sigh. "Like this." Eliza said, demonstrating how to properly knock on a door. She knew that if she let Donnie do it he would have another one of his drum practices. Donnie bounced up and down seeming impatient.

Over the years Donnie had grown into a handsome boy. His wild and unkept brunette hair was now slightly more manageable and reached down to his shoulders. His buck teeth weren't as noticeable any more due to losing his baby teeth, but they could still be seen if one looked closely. He was forced to wear a shirt and shoes for this occasion, much to his dismay. He was dressed in a black t-shirt that seemed slightly too big, hanging off his shoulder slightly and blue denim shorts as well as red converse. Eliza had picked them out for him since it was difficult for her to go shopping with Donnie in public. He always got too excited over the video game section and it would take near hours to get him out of it, let along anything else that was bright and shiny.

When the door opened Donnie wanted to jump through it but Eliza stopped him. There standing before them was Diane 'DiDi' Pickles.

"Hello Mrs. Pickles, it's wonderful to see you again." Eliza said in a kind tone. DiDi seem happy to see her. "Why hello Eliza, you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you! I heard that you are in college now? We must discuss to school that you chose and how your education is doing later." She said in slight excitement. She looked next to the red haired girl and shock. "Is this Donnie? He is so big! Time certainly does fly doesn't it?" DiDi noticed how anxious Donnie was getting and laughed. "The kids should be in the last room down the hall and to the left. Would you like to go see them Donnie?"

Donnie made incoherent noises and ran past DiDi at inhuman speed, somehow getting rid of the shoes on his feet along the way. The two watched him in awe and Eliza gave DiDi an apologetic smile. "I am sorry Mrs. Pickles, he has been excited to see them here since I moved here for college." She said as she rubbed the pack of his head.

DiDi smiled. "Do not worry Eliza, it is completely understandable. Lipschitz says that at the age children often look to form bonds and become closer to individuals other than their family members. I am sure you went through it when you were a child as well Eliza."

_'Yeah sure did. Except they weren't exactly human…' _Eliza thought to herself but she simply decided to laugh. "I think I can understand."

DiDi nodded and looked around. "Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Oh they went to park the car." Eliza commented. DiDi nodded. "Well come in come in! Where are my manners? You can either relax with the kids or come as you say, 'hang out' with the adults, after all you are one now." DiDi said sweetly. Eliza grinned at this. "Thank you for your kindness Mrs. Pickles. I'll go see how the babie- I mean, kids are doing." She stated, still having a habit of calling them babies even after all this time.

Eliza entered the household and soon Nigel and Marianne entered as well, greeting DiDi and everyone else as they proceeded to talk about silly things such as things going on in their lives and such.

~Meanwhile~

When Donnie entered the room he was directed to, he was greeted with a very pleasing sight.

It was a very nice room, with a couch, TV, and those video game things that he became interested in. From what he could tell, it seemed as if Dil, Phil and Tommy were playing one of said video games while Kimi and Lil seemed to do each other's nails and talk about boys. Angelica and Susie were arguing over something, well, Angelica was arguing while Susie was brushing her off and showing Kimi and Lil something in a magazine that made them laugh. Donnie looked confused for the one person he was looking for, was not here.

He looked around again only to see bright red cross his vision. Oh there he was. He almost didn't see him. He was sitting on the couch going between reading a book and watching his friends play the video game they seemed so interested in, occasionally laughing at something Tommy and Phil said. Instantaneously, he hopped onto the couch in the blink of an eye, grabbing Chuckie's hair, gently enough so it wouldn't hurt too much, but with enough force to knock off his glasses. He made more gibberish noises. Chuckie, being shocked by this interaction screamed, which caused everyone to turn towards him worriedly.

"What the-" Phil yelled ready to punch whatever was making his friend so scared until he noticed what was going on. The room was silent except for Donnie's gibberish sounds as he played with Chuckie's hair innocently and Chuckie's small pleas for assistance.

Angelica was the first to break the silence. "Hey! Only I'm allowed to ruin Finster's day! Now get out of here before I get my mom in here to call the cops!" Angelica yelled but Tommy put up a hand to stop her.

"Is that Donnie?" He said suddenly which caused everyone to look at the stranger for a moment. Donnie grinned and gave some weird noises and a nod in confirmation and the tense atmosphere in the room collapsed.

"Yo Donnie my man!" Phil greeted with a grin as Chuckie's frightened expression turned to one of annoyance. "Donnie!?" He yelled slapping the other's hand away from his hair. "You scared the heck out of me! You need to learn to be more careful!" The red haired boy scolded earning a pout from the wild boy. As an apology Donnie picked up his glasses and put them on Chuckie's face for him, his hands gently brushing his cheek. Chuckie, feeling a tad embarrassed slapped it away again.

Tommy laughed at this. "Hey relax Chuckie, he's just happy to see you, right Donnie?" Tommy asked and Donnie grinned again and made a sound of what sounded like a yes. "See? No harm done."

Chuckie puffed out breath of air. "Yeah I guess…" He muttered to himself.

"If someone told me the wild boy was coming I would have bought some animals to make him more comfortable." Angelica said sarcastically earning an elbow to the ribs by Susie. "What she means to say is, it's good to see you again Donnie." She said in a kind tone making Donnie feel more comfortable.

Donnie stayed really close to Chuckie as he tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was reading. Donnie was able to read a few words, but overall he couldn't understand it. Donnie grew frustrated at this and took the book from Chuckie throwing it against the wall.

"Hey!" Chuckie stated as he turned to the brunette next to him. "Donnie! You just can't throw things! I was reading that!" Donnie made incoherent sounds and moved his hands. "Yeah well just because you can't read doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a book." Chuckie pointed out, earning a tongue being stuck in his face.

"Yo, you can understand him!?" Dil said seeming fascinated.

"Of course he can." Kimi said with a smile.

"What because he's a nerd?" Angelica asked rolling her eyes and earning another elbow from Susie. "Ow!"

"No Angelica." Kimi stated rolling her eyes at her. "It's because he has been studying body language recently, you know, so he can understand Donnie better."

"I have not!" Chuckie yelled at his sister, feeling embarrassed again.

Kimi, not taking the hint, blinked. "Yes you have, when you found out Donnie was moving here you began to read a lot about it remember? I even read some of it, it wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. Though it's not as easy for me to get what Donnie is saying as it is for Chuckie." She said allowed.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Lil said in a sing song voice. "Is not!" Chuckie yelled. "Oh face it Chuckie. No matter what you say you like having Donnie around!" Lil stated pointing an accusing finger at her friend.

Chuckie gave a huff. "I never said I didn't like him, I just don't like him invading my personal space!" Chuckie shouted trying to shoo Donnie away, but being confirmed that he was liked only made him make a noise of what could be assumed as happiness as he moved even closer, if that was even possible. "Donnie!" the red haired boy yelled again showing off his shiny braces as his mouth opened.

Dil from his spot on the floor quickly paused the game before hopping on the couch next to Donnie. "Chuckie you must be my translator!"

Chuckie seemed confused. "What?"

"Donnie, what was it like being a toddler in the jungle, having to fight off lions and tigers and bears-"

"Dil there are no bears in the jungle…" Lil stated.

"Silence!"

Donnie made some hand movements and spoke quickly in response to Dil's question. Dil watched him in excitement and when he finished he turned to look at Chuckie. "Well? What did he say?"

Chuckie frowned. "Dil, this is ridiculous. I refuse to do this."

Dil whined. "But Chuckie this is my only chance fulfill my ultimate dream of being a wild man! Mom and Dad won't let me do it, but I can live my wild life indirectly through Donnie!"

At this Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Dil, your 'ultimate dream' changed every week." His older brother pointed out causing everyone in the room to laugh. Dil pouted and Phil snorted.

"Come on Dil, we need to finish this game." He stated and Dil returned to his seat. Phil looked at the wild boy on the couch next to Chuckie. "Donnie my man, you wanna get in on this? We need a fourth player to play super fighter mode and Chuckie doesn't like playing video games." He asked laughing when Chuckie stuck his tongue out at Phil.

Donnie had to debate this in his head for a bit. He really wanted to spend time with Chuckie, it was one of the main reasons he was excited to come here, but he was obsessed with video games, especially since Eliza refused to buy one. Something about 'we need enough money for the necessities'. Donnie didn't see what the big deal was, he could go without food for a few days.

Chuckie or video games? Chuckie? Video games? Chuckie? Video games?

. . .

Sorry Chuckie, video games are way more important.

Donnie made a sound in confirmation as he nodded his head, scrambling off the couch to grab the forth controller. Chuckie rolled his eyes a bit. "Thanks traitor." He was joking of course, but the fact that Donnie didn't give any acknowledge meant that he had been heard, or even cared, slightly annoyed the red haired boy. Oh well, he'd get over it. Chuckie got up and grabbed the book Donnie had thrown before, returning to his spot on the couch as he began to read.

Not long after everyone proceeded to get comfortable again, there was a soft knock on the door and Eliza came in. They all greeted her and when introductions were over she sat on the couch next to Chuckie. He seemed to enjoy her company as they talked about little things such as books, school, what Chuckie liked and disliked, how different school was for him, things like that. the two red head's were enjoying their time together. Before either of them knew it Donnie had ran over to them, forcing his way in between the two yelling something and sticking his tongue out at his sister, holding into Chuckie's head again. Eliza was slightly surprised by this notion.

"Donnie stop! You are going to knock off my glasses!" Chuckie whined causing Tommy to laugh, however Phil looked annoyed. "I can't believe Donnie beat us in this game man!"

"The power of the wild man!" Dil said jokingly.

"Shut up Dil." Phil said, though a smile had graced his face.

Tommy stretched up a bit. "I'm thirsty, how about we go get some milkshakes or something?"

"Yeah, now we're talking!" Phil yelled as he quickly stood up.

"I suppose a milkshake with you losers wouldn't be so bad." Angelica commented off hand, earning another elbow from Susie. At this rate she was going to have a bruise on her side.

Everyone began to mobilize to leave the room, including Eliza and Donnie. Well, everyone except for Chuckie. Tommy stopped when he realized his best friend wasn't following. "Aren't you coming Chuckie?" He asked. Chuckie shook his head. "Nah, you guys go ahead, I'll just wait here." He said as he stayed in his spot on the couch. Tommy nodded. "Alright, I'll bring you back a shake. Vanilla with chocolate swirl right?" The other asked just to make sure he remembered the other's favorite. Chuckie smiled and nodded. "Alright we'll see you soon." He said as he began to leave with the others. However when Donnie realized Chuckie was staying, he quickly made his way back over to the couch and sat next to him. It was now Eliza's turn to stop. "Donnie?" She questioned, however Donnie was once again fascinated with Chuckie's hair, causing the red head to complain. Eliza smiled a bit. "I'll bring you back a banana smoothie." She stated as she left with the others.

It was just Chuckie and Donnie in the room now, alone with each other. Donnie took this chance to mess with the other's body a little, grabbing his arms roughly and inspected them as if they were so much more interesting than his own. "Donnie! I don't like to be manhandled!" Donnie made some gibberish sounds. "I am flattered you are so interested in me but you can't just do whatever you want!" Chuckie scolded causing Donnie to pout again before letting go. Chuckie sighed for a moment and got up. "Stay here." He said sternly as he left the room to get something.

Donnie bounced up and down on the couch wondering where the other had gone. He wanted to follow him but he remembered how Eliza had told him it was important to listen to what other people had to say. He supposed if he had to start listening to people he wouldn't mind if it was Chuckie. He would never stop touching his hair though, it was just so messy and fun to pull.

When Chuckie came back Donnie seemed excited until he saw what was in his hands.

Books.

Donnie immediately gave sounds of protests.

"Oh don't give me that Donnie. It's important for you to start learning things that we learn in school. Starting with English and writing, those are very important if you want to go places in life! If you can't communicate than how will anyone understand you?"

Donnie was quiet before he remembered something. He began to speak more gibberish as a smile broke on his face.

"Oh haha very funny. I'll let you know right now you wouldn't be able to afford to have me as your translator because no one would hire you for a job." This caused Donnie to frown again. Hey, it was worth a try.

Chuckie got out a sign language book. "I figured that until you learn how to speak proper English, sign language will do. It may be difficult since not many people take the time to learn sign language these days, but at least more people will be able to understand you than they do now." Chuckie said giving the other a small smile. Donnie stared at him for a moment before grabbing onto his face and squishing his cheeks. "Donnie-" Donnie shouted more gibberish. "I find offense to that! Just because I don't smile often doesn't mean I don't have a soul!" Chuckie yelled pulling the other off of him. "And don't think you are going to distract me that easily! You may not be able to speak English, but I know you can understand it, so you are learning the four main subjects too!" Donnie gave an annoyed groan. "Don't sass me mister! Now let's start with the sign language books, then English, then some Math and Science, and then lastly History!"Chuckie said, actually seeming very happy to teach the other about these subjects.

Donnie gave Chuckie and annoyed look. He didn't come all this way to /learn/. He did it to spend time with his friends, and even more time with Chuckie. They might have been alone together but learning certainly didn't spell out a good time for him. Noticing his change in body language, Chuckie spoke up. "Don't give me that look. I understand you don't want to do this but it's important for your future-"

Donnie snapped at Chuckie as he began to yell words that he couldn't understand, though he could still tell what he was trying to say. "Don't yell at me! And you should care about your future! I am just trying to help you! I care about you, you know. It would be sad if you had to leave again because you couldn't live a proper life!"

It was silent after that. "I… That's not what I meant." Chuckie began but the shit eating grin on Donnie's face wouldn't go away. "Oh don't you look at me like that! It's not like I would miss you or anything…" Chuckie said stubbornly.

Donnie was quiet for once in his life. He simply took the sign language book that Chuckie was talking about and opened it to the first page. He couldn't read what it was saying, so he handed it to Chuckie and pointed to the page eagerly. Chuckie cleared his throat. "Glad you are seeing it my way." The ginger stated, satisfied. "Now you need to learn how to read as well so, follow along with your eyes as I read to you. We'll start you off with simple reading books later but right now this can help you start recognizing different words and the way they sound." Chuckie stated.

Donnie seemed excited by this as he grabbed the ginger and moved him so he was almost in his lap. Chuckie's ears tinted red at this as he snapped his head towards him. "What are you doing!?" He accused the other. Donnie spoke again, moving his body a bit. "Yes well, I suppose it would be easier for you to look at the book over my shoulder if you were behind me…" Chuckie muttered still feeling the embarrassment flowing through him. Donnie grinned at this as the other turned his head back to look at the book. Donnie rested his hands on Chuckie's legs and his head on his shoulder as his eyes scanned the page, listening to Chuckie as he spoke.

Donnie was a really fast learner, he just chose not to learn things. However if Chuckie was teaching him, he didn't really mind.

~few hours later~

"I don't know what to do DiDi. Ever since Eliza bought Donnie to the States he hasn't been adjusting to life as well as I had hoped. He refuses to learn anything. I wouldn't mind taking him back with Nigel and I but we work together for hours, even days at a time, I wouldn't want Donnie getting in to trouble or being alone for that long. Staying with Eliza is the only option and if he is going to do that he needs to adapt. He just refuses to do so." Marianne stressed her frustrations to Diane as the two went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.

DiDi was quiet in thought before she began to speak. "Well, Lipschitz says that children doing poorly in school, often need something to motivate them." DiDi commented. "Maybe include things that he likes into his learning process?" She suggested.

Marianne nodded. "That is a great idea, but what? I mean he loves nature, maybe teach him outside? Other than that I can't think of anything, and it's not like an animal can teach him." She said with sigh.

DiDi gave the other a sympathetic smile. "Yes It would be easier if animals could just talk to humans now wouldn't it?" They shared a laugh before Marianne sighed again.

Soon the kids came back from their walk and they disappeared back in the room. The two women began to cook before they heard a loud racket going on from the room the kids disappeared to. "What is going on in there?" DiDi muttered wiping her hands.

"We should check on them." Marianne suggested and DiDi nodded in agreement. "It's not like Betty or any of the guys will do it." They shared another laugh and walked towards the room. "Kids, what's going on? Is everything alright?" DiDi asked.

Tommy looked at his mother and then at Mrs. Thornberry. At the sight of her Tommy smiled. "Mom, Mrs. Thornberry, you have to see this!" Tommy exclaimed causing the two older women to drift even further into confusion. Tommy brought them over only to see Donnie making a bunch of hand signals. Marianne was confused as to what was so important about this until she realized he was using sign language. She seemed shocked to say the least. The only sign language Donnie seemed to know beforehand was 'family', as Nigel and herself had learned sign language in order to try to teach their son so they could communicate better. Still, it seemed that Donnie knew much more now. Sure the words he was signing seemed broken and fragmented, but it was something. When Donnie made a mistake, Chuckie quickly corrected him and Donnie fixed his error without a problem. Marianne was amazed.

"Donnie how-" She was at a loss for words.

Donnie grinned and pulled Chuckie's arm mumbling gibberish again. Marianne couldn't understand what he was saying, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. "Chuckie taught you?" Donnie nodded hard and then stopped, signing 'yes' with his hands instead. If he was going to be learning this stuff he was going to put it to good use.

Marianne looked at Chuckie and gave him a smile. "Thank you so much Chuckie, this will certainly help us understand him better." Chuckie look a bit embarrassed. "It is no problem Mrs. Thornberry. After all, communication is a very important aspect of life." The ginger commented causing Mrs. Thornberry to nod in agreement.

Still, what had motivated Donnie to try and learn… well, anything to be honest. What was his goal?

That's when Mrs. Thornberry had an idea. "Chuckie, I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind tutoring Donnie on the weekends? I would be happy to pay you for your hard work."

Chuckie did not expect this at all. "I… no, I wouldn't mind."

"What about you Donnie?" Marianne asked.

Donnie spewed words of gibberish, but it was obvious that he seemed excited as he held onto the red head tightly. He then remembered about his sign language and began to furiously sign 'yes' at least 10 times.

"Wonderful. I still need to speak with Chaz and Kira, but other than that I think we have ourselves a deal." Marianne said as a smile spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

As time went on, and the years passed, Donnie learned and proved to be fairly intelligent, though his attention span was still out there. Eliza was even able to enroll him in a proper school with Chuckie's help in educating the wild boy properly. Now in high school, Chuckie and Donnie 17, Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil 16, and Susie and Angelica 18, all of them have changed.

Donnie had matured into a rather handsome young man. His brown hair had gotten longer reaching just below his shoulders, being more wavy than outright wild. Whoever his real parents were, their gene's certainly began to kick in when he hit puberty. He grew to a whopping 5'8" tall, being taller than any of the Rugrats cast. He was very strong and pretty muscular due to his wild like tendencies that hadn't gone away as a child. Sure he didn't have a large jungle to swing around in but he certainly made use of the tiny forests and other places they have here. He also came baring a six pack. His English is very good, however he still has a habit of speaking too fast and needs to remind himself every now and then to slow down. When he gets too excited he usually retorts to sign language since he can't voice his opinions without blurring his words together. He has a deep love for music, more exclusively dubstep, Skrillex being his favorite artist. Seriously he has a bunch of shirts and stuff. He loves the upbeat sounds for they are easy to move to and for the fact there is no need in understanding the words, you simply /feel/ the music. In school Donnie has become rather popular with the ladies for he is handsome. However Donnie doesn't really fall into any clique for he is still a bit weird and even though you can now understand the words coming out of his mouth, it is still difficult to understand him as a person. He has grown up to be a very playful individual, often taking part in teasing his friends, especially Chuckie. However when it comes to people he doesn't know he doesn't really attempt to associate himself with them. He has proven to have a low tolerance for outsiders.

Chuckie is still a nerd. Everyone is beginning to think he will always be a nerd, not that there is anything wrong with nerds. After all nerds make a lot of money if they get good jobs right? Anyway, the only thing different about him really is his growth spurt. His voice is still nasally and sounds like he has a constant cold, he still wears dorky purple glasses, he still has freckles, and is still a ginger and he still loves books. The only thing really different about him, appearance wise is that he no longer has any braces. Chuckie still has a hard time defending himself, however he has become more snarky over the years. If you mess with him he'll say something back, but if you try to get physical all the bravery disappears as he makes a dash for the nearest exit, which is understandable. He is still a worry wart and is very cautious when it comes to certain people and certain things. He has a very good judge of character but even though he sees the type of people his friends are turning into and who they hang out with, he never says anything. He wants the best for his friends, but he knows he can't stop them from doing something they want to do. Chuckie comes in at the height of 5'5"

Tommy has grown into a bright and independent young man that the main character of any show is meant to be, even if he isn't quite the main character of this story. He is charismatic, loveable, and the man everyone goes to for advice. Even though he is considered popular to everyone around him, he is actually quite a loner. Other than his childhood friends, he hasn't really become close with anyone else, even though everyone admires him. Even so, he is fine with the life he lives figuring a few close friends is better than a ton of fake ones. His hair is still styled the same as it was in all grown up and essentially he is simply taller. He is 5'6"

Phil has grown up to being upgraded from class clown to stereotypical jock, though not as much of a jerk (He is still pretty jerky though). His hair is very spiky and wild and he is rather buff now, but it doesn't really show. He is on the football team and is rather good at it. The jocks rule the school, and Phil makes sure that none of his new friends mess with any of his old ones (Mostly Chuckie though, since they often go after people like him) but other than that, he often messes with the lower ranks of the school. At first it was in order to fit in, but unfortunately he has adapted to the lifestyle and rather enjoys it. However he lies to his friends telling them that it is all the football teams doing and that he doesn't really go along with it. His grades are slightly below average and although he spends a majority of his time with the jocks, he always tries to make time for his childhood homies. He is 5'7"

Lil is part of the popular girls in school. She has become very girly and loves things such as nail polish, talking about boys, etc. Just like her brother, she has been sucked into the popular girl stereotype, picking on the lower ranks, while also making sure they don't hurt the people she cares about. Being a girl, it usually never gets physical like it does with Phil and his friends but the gossiping and such can get just as bad. She is also struggling with peer pressure, mostly things that deals with /doing/ things with boys such as sex and other things, however she hasn't crossed this line yet. She is tall and lean, however not very busty being in the B category. She is 5'4". Her wavy hair is now longer reaching the middle of her back and she enjoys wearing bright and trendy clothes. She no longer has highlights in her hair.

Kimi has fallen into the 'punk rock' clique. Her hair style is basically the same as in all grown up, however instead of a ponytail, a loosely spikes Mohawk graces the middle of her scalp while the rest of her long thick hair falls down to her shoulders (If you google it she has had a similar hairstyle before in one episode, it wasn't that bad actually). She has a habit a dying the Mohawk different colors, so it's usually different every two weeks or so. She has fallen in love with rock music and has made some rather interesting friends through her love. They aren't exactly the crowd her parents approve of, and Chuckie is rather scared of them, but they are essentially nice people. Still, though most of them are nice there are always a few bad seeds in the mix. Occasionally a couple of them will get Kimi alone away from her other friends and allow peer pressure to kick in inviting her to do drugs and other things. Occasionally she has fallen victim to the pressure unknown to everyone else, but she is trying to avoid it when she can. Still, she finds it difficult at times. She 5'6"

Susie is still the same girl she has always been, the role model and the one everyone always looks up to. She has a very wide variety of friends from all races and is very urban. Her hair often switched between micro braids and cornrolls, usually depending on how she feels. Her goal is still to be a famous singer and she has the intelligence, determination and right mind for it, unlikely to fall to the pressure of, well, anyone. She wears urban style clothing, often consisting of browns, blacks, golds, silvers, and other dark and unique colors. She has become a fan of cargo pants. She is 5'5"

Angelica is just the snotty spoiled brat she has always been, fitting into the popular crowd. However unknown to popular belief, she has never fallen under the influence of peer pressure or any other temptations. Drugs, sex, gossip, she has never fallen for any of it. Mostly because she is aware of the type of person she is and even though it isn't exactly ideal, she is proud and loves herself for who she is. She feels that letting someone else try to run her life is stupid and that by being independent she must make her own decisions and refuses to allow anyone to run her life simply through petty 'influence'. And she has still managed to maintain her spot on top of the school, so she must be doing something right. She is rather tall at 5'7"

And last but not least, Dil. He is now 15 years old and is 5'4". Dil is just as weird and strange as he was in All Grown Up however now he has fallen into the hands of the Otakus. Yes from Angel Beats, and Clanadad, to Higurashi and Future Diary, to Supernatural and Doctor Who and in the mist of all of these things the FEELS that come with it lies Dil, who has essentially made the corrupt world of Tumblr his home. Due to this, no one can understand what the fuck he is saying have the time, going on about the feels and fanfiction and such, but that is just fine with Dil. It is better that they DON'T know actually. He has come out to his family as being gay, and though slightly shocked (More Tommy than Stu and DiDi) all three of them has fully accepted him, however he has yet to come out to his friends yet, mostly because he doesn't find it a huge deal.

Alright now that we have those down, onto the story shall we?

It was a school day. Of course it was, they were in school. Chuckie arrived at his locker to pick up some things and wasn't shocked to see Donnie standing their waiting for him. He was always there waiting for him. However he didn't exactly like that smug grin gracing his face. Chuckie didn't say anything to him as he opened his locker, practically hitting Donnie in the face. He made a sound in pain and quickly moved back into Chuckie's line of vision. "That hurt." He muttered, his voice deep from puberty but still having a hyperactive squeak to it.

"Well when you get hit with a locker door it's going to hurt." Chuckie commented in an even tone.

Donnie slid next to him and grinned. "Oh come on don't be like that poppet-"

"Don't call me that!" Chuckie snapped at him poking Donnie with the sharp corner of his book. Donnie flinched away but continued to grin. "Oh come on Chuckie don't be like that!"

Chuckie simply rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why you do that. I know your dad is English but have you ever been to England other than to visit someone?" He asked. Donnie was quiet and Chuckie gave a small smile. "I thought so." He stated as he grabbed what he needed and closed his locker. He began to walk off and Donnie followed him.

"What don't go! How can I walk you to your class if you walk away!" Donnie asked.

"Simple, you're not." The red haired boy said.

Donnie pouted but then smirked and grabbed Chuckie's books out of his hand. "Donnie!"

"Relax scardy cat, I'm simply holding them for you." Donnie said grinned. Chuckie seemed confused at this. "Why?" Donnie seemed confused by this question. "I've been watching TV more often, since you guys always talk about things that show up on it." He stated sticking out his tongue in disgust. Chuckie knew that besides video games Donnie wasn't really a fan of 'modern technology'. Then again when you live in the wild eleven years of your life, it's understandable. Even so, Donnie absolutely hated being out of the loop, much more than he hated technology. "I saw that when people really like each other, they carry each other's stuff."

Chuckie seemed confused at this, having never really seen this before. That's when it hit him. "…Donnie, was it usually a guy and a girl?" He asked and Donnie nodded. This caused Chuckie to give a little snort laugh thing, one of the traits Donnie found endearing about the other, but he was confused as to what exactly was so funny. "Donnie, those are for people who love each other, well usually anyway." Donnie once again seemed confused. "Love?"

"I explained this to you before Donnie…" Chuckie sighed getting all philosophical on him again. Donnie made a face. "Yeah and we established that I loved you." Donnie stated bluntly causing Chuckie to become embarrassed. "Not that kind of love Donnie!" He yelled looking around to see if anyone heard him. Unfortunately he had received a few looks causing Chuckie to face palm. "Friendship love and this love are different."

Donnie groaned. "There are different types of love?" He muttered seeming to not be aware of this before. Well this certainly made things more complicated to the wild boy.

"I could have sworn I told you this before." Chuckie muttered. "Perhaps were you not listening?"

Donnie was quiet for a moment. "I might have drifted into thought." "Donnie!" "It's not my fault you have so many distracting qualities about you." Donnie muttered looking away.

Chuckie grumbled something underneath his breath. "Back to the topic at hand. What you saw in the TV show is like… the love that your parents feel for each other. They loved each other so much that they decided to spend the rest of their lives together right?"

Donnie looked at Chuckie in disbelief. "So if you hold something for someone then you are saying that you want to spend the rest of their lives with them?" He asked skeptically.

Chuckie felt slightly embarrassed now. "Well when you say it like that it does sound a bit strange… but that's more of the exaggerated version but the main point is the same!" the red head stated, as if yelling would aid in defending himself.

Donnie took time to think about this as they reached Chuckie's classroom and walked inside. Donnie placed Chuckie's things down on his desk and grinned. "Well I guess holding your books are pretty accurate then."

Chuckie seemed confused by this as he sat down in his seat. "What are you talking about?"

Donnie grinned and pressed a finger to Chuckie's chest. "Because Donnie is Chuckie's, and Chuckie is Donnie's, until death do we part." Chuckie's whole face turned red at this. "That's what they say at weddings right? I heard it on TV!" Donnie said with a grin.

Chuckie picked up a book. "You have 3 seconds to leave." He stated to the other and Donnie snickered and quickly ran out the room. Chuckie put the book back down and sighed. He hated it when the other teased him like that. He probably planned that whole conversation from the very beginning!

. . .

Or maybe he was just giving the other too much credit and it just ended up in working in the other's favor.

Still, Chuckie didn't like it one bit!

And the few people who were in the class beforehand were staring, great… though they were probably use to it by now. Donnie had a habit of doing this type of thing every day.

Whatever, class was starting soon, Chuckie should just suck it up and pay attention.

~Meanwhile~

Donnie grinned as he made his way down the hallway. He wasn't lying when he said what he said to Chuckie, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with him. Imagine making him annoyed and flustered every day for the rest of his life? Chuckie would hate it but Donnie sure wouldn't. Donnie was rather oblivious to the whole labels thing. Gay, bi, lesbian, transgender, he didn't understand it all too much, and he really didn't care for it. However he was self aware on his own feelings, what he likes and what he didn't like. He was aware of his fascination for Chuckie, and when love was explained to him for the first time a few years back, he had already established he had loved Chuckie. He had fallen in love with all his friends, but he simply loved Chuckie more. A lot more. But there were different types of love? Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just LOVE people?

Oh whatever, he would research it when he got home. Until then, life was continuing on! The birds were chirping! The sun was shining! Hey he would skip school to play outside if he was sure Chuckie wouldn't beat him with a book if he did so.

Oh well, he could daydream in class then. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't notice. Off we go!

~Time passes~

When lunch arrived, Chuckie was the first to sit down at the table and he felt a bit weird sitting alone. However it didn't last long for Tommy arrived later. "Hey Chuckie, what's up?" He asked his long term best friend.

Chuckie smiled, he always felt comfortable when Tommy was around. Not that he didn't feel comfortable when everyone else was there, but with the way everyone was changing, he never felt worried or limited when it was just him and the other. "It's going fine I guess." He commented. Tommy nodded and then looked at him with a worried look. "No one's been messing with you lately have they?" He asked.

Chuckie couldn't help but smile at his friends concern. "Nope, bullying has been kept to a low this year. Probably because most of the upperclassmen graduated." Tommy nodded and seemed relieved. Chuckie then spoke up. "Do you know where everyone else is?" He asked curiously. Tommy nodded. "Phil was held up by football practice for a few minutes and Dil said that he's eating on the roof from now on, but other than that everyone should be arriving soon."

Chuckie seemed confused. "The roof…?"

"Yeah I don't know. He said something about only main characters eating on the roof, I think it might be an anime thing." Tommy stated and they shared a laugh.

"I've always tried watching those types of shows but I never got into it really." The red head said honestly.

Tommy shrugged. "I watch some of them with Dil. They aren't that bad, though not my cup of tea." Tommy then smiled. "Maybe Donnie would like them."

"Donnie would like what?" The turned to see a mess of brown wavy hair and a grin as said person slid next to Chuckie in a smooth manner.

"Hey Donnie good to see you." Tommy said with a smile causing Donnie to grin and nod. "Same here!" The browned haired boy said with an excited tone. It had been a while since he has seen Tommy at lunch since he had been recently working on a movie production thing for the school. "Now were you all talking about how awesome I was or…?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Chuckie said trying not to laugh as he said so.

It was okay because Tommy laughed for him. "Nothing, just Dil's anime stuff. You would probably like it."

Donnie raised an eyebrow. "Does it involve a TV?" "Yeah." Donnie made a face and Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him?" Tommy asked and Chuckie laughed. "He has a hatred for the television." Chuckie stated.

Tommy laughed once again. "Dude really?"

Donnie pointed an accusing finger. "It is a horrible invention! I swear it hates me! I have nightmares at night about it you know! Itspewsvenomandtheneatsmewholewithit'sblackboxterr ormouthandthenitcallsrienforcementsand-"

"Donnie your words are blurring again." Tommy pointed out.

Donnie closed his mouth and tried to calm down but when he couldn't he began to furiously sign the words. 'Devil box' over and over again.

"Devil box?" Chuckie muttered snickering a bit. "You sound like one of those Jehovah Witness people."

Tommy put a hand out in front of Chuckie. "Excuse me but do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior Bruce Willis?" At this Chuckie and Tommy cracked out into laughter but Donnie was once again left out the loop since he didn't know who that was. This only seemed to make Donnie more angry as he proceeded to sign more furiously.

Eventually Phil and Lil came over, surprisingly walking together. When they saw the scene before them they looked confused. "Yo what's up what's up with Donnie?" Phil asked. Instead of receiving an answer though they seemed to only laugh harder. Phil and Lil both raised eyebrows as Kimi came over to the table. Seeing Donnie in such a state worried her. "Donnie, are you okay?" she asked curiously.

Donnie tried to speak but his worked up state of mind ruined his speech patterns, sounding like his old animalistic gibberish. Kimi looked even more confused and causing Chuckie and Tommy to laugh harder.

Angelica came next. "Hello losers-" She started but paused. ". . . Okay is wild boy broken?" She asked and Kimi could only shrug his shoulders. By this time Chuckie and Tommy had calmed down a bit and had stopped laughing.

When Susie finally arrived she stared at Donnie long and hard as he had his breakdown. She was quiet for a bit before turning to the red head. "Okay why is Donnie signing Devil Box?" This only caused the two to start laughing again and for Donnie to pout finally ceasing his antics.

"Okay can we change the subject before dork and dorker bust an artery over there?" Angelica asked she pointed her thumb towards her cousin and Chuckie. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who's coming to the game next week?" Phil asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh Phil enough about football!" Lil groaned but Phil ignored her. When no one raised their hand Phil frowned. "Come on you guys I need your support! How can I win if I don't have my best friends there supporting me?" He asked.

"I'm not your friend." Angelica commented owning a shoulder from Susie.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Okay, How can I win if I don't have my best friends and Angelica there supporting me?"

"Hey!" Angelica stated.

"You're not getting out of this." Phil stated pointing an accusing finger at the blonde causing her to groan.

Lil sighed. "I'll be there, but it's not like I have a choice. Mom and dad go to ever game."

Phil smiled but then looked at everyone else. "Come on guys really? Am I going to have to make the face!?" He asked. When he received no answer he made this really exaggerated pouty face.

Tommy laughed. "Okay Okay, I'll be there." Phil seemed pleased but continued to make the pouty face.

Susie smiled. "I'll have to rearrange some things but I'll come."

"It's not like I have a choice." Angelica muttered with an annoyed look.

Kimi smiled. "I'll go too." Donnie grinned and nodded, signaling that he would be there.

And then everyone turned to Chuckie.

"Don't look at me like that." Chuckie muttered.

"Oh come on Chuckie you have to go!" Kimi stated and Chuckie was quiet. "You know how much I don't like football and I have a lot of school work to do." Chuckie said trying to think of good excuses. It wasn't like he didn't want to be there to support the other. He knew he wouldn't die if he spent two or three hours at a game. Worst case scenario he could just zone out. What he was more worried about was the football team themselves. Even though they never did much to him, he could tell that they didn't really like him. If it wasn't for Phil protecting him, he knew he would be their main target. He supposed having friends in popular places came in handy. Even so he didn't want to do anything to provoke them further. Still, he couldn't say that. If he did it would bring up a whole new conversation, their cliques. It was the one thing none of them talked about, and for good reason. Because the cliques were the only thing threatening them from drifting apart. As long as they didn't talk about it, they would be fine. That was the unspoken rule.

Donnie could sense the worry flowing from Chuckie's body and decided to step in. "You're going." He stated simply causing Chuckie to look at him. "Wha-" "You're worried about the ball hitting that ball magnet for a face you have right?" He asked a shit eating grin coming across his face causing everyone except Chuckie to laugh. Chuckie turned bright red from embarrassment. "I-"

"Don't worry!" Donnie said putting his finger up to stop the other from talking. "If the ball tries to attack you I'll protect you! We all will, right guys?" Donnie asked in a joking tone, however he winked at Chuckie and it didn't take long for the red head to see what he was doing. He couldn't help but be grateful. He would have to thank the other later.

"Yeah Chuckie, we'll smack the ball away before it hits your face!" Lil said giggling.

Phil grinned. "If it makes you feel better it's rare for a football to go into the stands!" he said as he laughed.

Chuckie smiled. "Thanks for the consideration."

"Besides, if you don't go, who will drive me? You know I can't do it. I failed that driver's test five times." Donnie stated.

"Alright alright I'll go." Chuckie said earning woops and cheers all around the table. For the rest of lunch they all talked about random things until the bell rang. They all said their goodbye's and dispersed. As everyone left, Chuckie quickly caught up to Donnie and grabbed his wrist. Donnie looked back and grinned when he saw the other. "How's it going popp-"

"Don't call me-" Chuckie sighed. "Whatever. I just wanted to, you know, thank you for before." Chuckie muttered suddenly feeling shy for whatever dumb reason. Donnie stared at the other and removed Chuckie's hand from his wrist, allowing him to take the same arm and wrap it around Chuckie's shoulder, pulling him in close as they continued to walk. Chuckie seemed shocked by this and felt slightly weird pressed against the taller male like this. "Donnie! What are you doing!?" He sputtered as others stared. Great, more rumors. Awesome.

"I'll always be here for you Chuckie." It was a sudden and unexpected comment. Not only that, but it was said in such a serious tone that Chuckie had to look up to make sure this was /Donnie/ who was standing so close to him. However that stupid grin on his face immediately confirmed is suspicions. Chuckie could feel his face heat up at this.

Donnie, seeing this, laughed. "After all if we plan on spending the rest of our lives together I have to make sure that you don't die before me!" This earned the other a step on his foot. "Ow!" Donnie complained.

"You're an idiot." Chuckie stated to the other, however he didn't move his arm away.


End file.
